Episode 8456 (24th April 2019)
Plot Priya and Aiesha try to persuade David and Maya join them on a night out tomorrow. David isn't keen whilst Maya agrees to think about it. After Priya and Aiesha leave, David informs Maya that the money should be in her account and they kiss which is witnessed by Jacob. Jacob wishes things were different and he and Maya could be together. Nicola has been researching local history and has discovered Hotten's most famous suffragette, Arabella Eve Jamieson, shares a surname with her great-great aunt. Nicola believes being related would be political gold so decides to dig into her family history. When Vanessa asks a distant Rhona if her odd behaviour is to do with Pierce, Rhona snaps at her friend. She immediately apologises then explains she saw Pete with Debbie and the kids yesterday - it was like seeing the family they could've been. Vanessa assures Rhona that Pete wouldn't look twice at Debbie now as he loves her. In the shop, David tells Pete he's thinking of proposing to Maya. Eric hears David mooting the idea of popping the question and questions if he's out of his mind. David acknowledges he's messed up in the past but states he really loves Maya. Jacob is sent into a panic when he overhears David asking Eric if he could use Val's ring to propose. Bernice urges Kerry to look for a new man but Kerry isn't ready. As Jacob races up to Pollard's Barn, he is stopped by Liv who asks about her money. Jacob assures Liv she'll get it then runs off to return the ring before Eric notices it's gone. Pete meets Rhona in the café where Rhona informs him she saw him with Debbie, Sarah and Jack yesterday. Pete assures Rhona that he and Debbie are just friends and it's her that he wants to spend the rest of his life with. Rhona apologises. As Jacob puts Val's ring back in the drawer, Eric returns home and catches him in the act. Jacob protests he was putting the ring back and apologises. A disgusted Eric questions how he could do such a thing and questions if he was going to sell it. Jacob admits he was and he also stole money. He begs Eric not to tell David. Eric wants to know what's going on but Jacob won't say. Bernice informs Nicola that their great-great aunt's surname was Johnson, not Jamieson. Priya and Aiesha appear in the salon and tell Bernice and Kerry about the night out. Bernice is up for it and Kerry is easily persuaded. Eric frogmarches Jacob back to the shop and informs David that Jacob stole Val's ring. Despite Eric's threats to involve the police, Jacob won't say why he took the ring. Maya reveals she knows the reason why. She turns to Jacob and tells him it's time to come clean. Rhona thanks Debbie for cheering Pete up yesterday although she's furious to learn Pete talked to Debbie about her menopause. Maya lies Jacob has got in with the wrong crowd at school. David insists Maya should've told him sooner. Max texts Billy a picture of April outside the village hall in an attempt to pressure him into doing the job. Ellis orders Billy to tell Marlon and Jessie or he will. David wants Jacob to tell him about the gang he's got mixed up in. Maya offers to join them but David asks her to mind the shop instead. Moments later, Liv appears in the shop and asks Maya about her money. An apprehensive Maya tells Liv that Jacob is next door with David and he could be confessing everything. She warns Liv that she better hope he isn't, as if he is, she'll make her suffer. She orders Liv to keep her mouth shut and wait for the money. When Pete returns to Smithy Cottage, Rhona asks him to be honest with her, and himself, and admit he doesn't want to be with her. A frustrated Pete gets worked-up and tells Rhona that whatever he says or does isn't good enough for her then he storms out. Cast Regular cast *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Maya Stepney - Louisa Clein *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Jessie Dingle - Sandra Marvin *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Ellis Chapman - Asan N'Jie *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Amy Wyatt - Natalie Ann Jamieson *Billy Fletcher - Jay Kontzle Guest cast *Aiesha Richards - Shila Iqbal Locations *David's Shop - Shop floor *Café Main Street - Interior *Pear Tree Cottage - Beauty & Bernice salon *Hotten Road *Pollard's Barn - Living room *The Woolpack - Bar and toilet corridor *Smithy Cottage - Living room Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes